ABSTRACT Flooding events continue to increase in both frequency and intensity. Workers involved in post-flood reconstruction work are at increased risk of adverse health effects due to respiratory exposures and other hazards. Proposed e-learning platform ?Pocket Ark? provides training before flooding occurs, real-time decision support during a clean-up, and communications capabilities during and after cleanup to the workers involved. It addresses an important public health problem and uses a novel app-based e-learning platform to improve and enhance the cognitive understanding of flood-related health hazards within this vulnerable working population.